My Big book of deep dark secerts! MUHAHA!
by KiraKat13
Summary: Hi, reader, fan, bored and or curious person. Have you not wondered about why some anime characters are the way they are? Curious about their past? Well I have some dirt and im ready to reveal all!  ONGOING IF REVIEWED


FYI: I don't own any of these epic animes… I know I'm sorry its really sad I know don't cry for me cry with me… ANYWAYS! I do own my ideas though I just have the help of the anime creators and to that I say thank you to them and to you for taking the time out of you most likely busy life to read this fan fic… ENJOY! J

Love,

Forever and always,

Kirakat13

P.S (REVIEW DAMN YOU!) … love you all!

**Kakashi Hatake… The Truth Behind the Mask!**

My friend, this tale I am about to tell you may shock and or scare you terribly. But! Either way it is the truth, Kakashi told me this himself. (Willingly might I add but that's for another time!) {Note to Self: Remember to write the story in the future and to thank me for telling myself that I remind me to remember it in the future so that my future self doesn't forget! Thank you self for being so blonde and special and reminding me even though your typing it now… J} [If any of you understood that you get a cookie from me because my sister is the only person who probably will understand it. Ok I am done messing around ONWARD!

(hopefully)

SHUT UP! YOUR SO MEAN!

At the young age of 12, Kakashi Hatake, had no worries or cares on the world. He was a charming young lad but was quiet cocky about his looks. The girls in his class drooled and fainted when he smiled his trademark smile. He was a proud ladies man and he made it known.

BUT THEN… one cold winter's morning, Kakashi awoke for school and like usual went to his bathroom to get a nice hot shower. Because, he loved hot showers so much each morning the mirror fogged up but, that was nothing new to Kakashi nor did he care he never looked at himself in the morning because he had no time in the morning to stress over himself other wise he would be late for school. Kakashi loathed getting up early if at all half the time.

After quickly getting dressed Kakashi headed to school like usual but it wasn't a usual day for Kakashi OH NO! not today. TODAY! he was going to ask the prettiest and nicest girl out today. Her name was Lela. She was so nice to Kakashi even though he teased her sometimes and would so off so she would notice him. If she would turn him down it would crush his pride FOREVER! But Kakashi being his young carefree cocky self strolled into the classroom head held high. He knew she wouldn't turn him down what girl would? Like come on are you crazy?

Kakashi looked at Lela and before saying a single word Lela burst out into mad laughter! Hot tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as she laughed. Kakashi didn't know what was so ridiculously funny until she pointed at him. Then, the rest of the class began laughing just as hard right along side her. Why where they laughing at him so? What did he do?

"What's so funny?" Kakashi nearly yelled over the laughter.

"You look like an old fart!" a kid yelled out.

"What?" Kakashi whispered voice cracking.

"You look like an old man when your only 12 years old, Kakashi."Lela said handing him a small mirror from her backpack.

He didn't look yet he couldn't believe what they were implying. 'They are lying' he thought stubbornly. He felt his jaw quickly and felt and longish hair protruding from his face which he quickly grabbed between his finger and plucked from his face.

"No! NO! that's not all Mr. Sir" Lela said giggling.

Kakashi then held up the small mirror and gasped at the sight in the mirror. There sitting well really growing from his upper lip was a thin but yet ever so noticeable mustache. He thought he looked like an old man like everyone else did and the his pride got the best of him and he ran from the class room out of the school and to the nearest ninja clothing store in town. That night he bought every skin tight mask/shirt type thing from the store that was in his size. And since that dreadful day he has been wearing the masks over his face. He does not want to relive that horror all over again… (I don't blame him)

Thus, concludes the tale of the mask. Kakashi has told me that he will only show his face to the woman of his dreams who loves him for him and everything he is and is about. Which I respect yet of course BUT also think its really romantic and mysterious. (Some might agree!) But because of this epic fail on Kakashi's fault we now have the Kakashi we all know and love just because he boyhood pride got crushed but a sweet little girl and her classmates… WHAT MEAN BULLIES! I will cry with you KAKA SENSI!


End file.
